


Promesa Cumplida

by Danielle_Black88



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Superior Iron Man Vol 1. (2015)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielle_Black88/pseuds/Danielle_Black88
Summary: “Claro que jure que te amaría hasta la muerte. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que hablaba de la mía?”Y disparo.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Promesa Cumplida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NayenLemunantu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayenLemunantu/gifts).



> Historia dedicada a Diario de una Perversa/Nayen Lemunantu. 
> 
> Cita y título sacado de Elia Barceló, Promesa Cumplida. 
> 
> Ya sabes: los personajes son de Marvel. 
> 
> La historia es toda mía.

**_“Claro que jure que te amaría hasta la muerte. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que hablaba de la mía?”_ **  
**_Y disparo._ **

El hombre de cabellera negra, se paseó alrededor de la habitación, arma en mano y un vaso de whiskey en las rocas en la otra. Se sentía satisfecho, había logrado su objetivo sin llamar mucho la atención. Para cuando se dieran cuenta del engaño sería muy tarde. La ayuda no llegaría a tiempo.

Sonrió y por fin encaro a su acompañante, el cual no hizo más que mirarle de manera tranquila, pese a su predicamento. No tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba. Burlón le hizo una señal de salud y acerco la bebida a su boca terminando su trago de golpe. Desdeñoso arrojo el vaso al otro lado de la habitación, siendo el ruido del cristal rompiéndose contra la pared, lo único que se escuchara en el lugar.

“¿Me extrañaste, querido?” le pregunto de manera sensual sosteniendo la mirada del hombre de cabello platinado. Tony, sin moverse de su lugar, bebió con su mirada a aquel hombre fornido, que si bien, ya viejo, no dejaba de ser atractivo. ¿Cuánto no había amado a ese hombre? Más de lo que quería admitirse en ese momento.

En el centro de aquel cuarto, el hombre ya entrado en años se encontraba atado a una silla, sus brazos atados a los antebrazos de una silla, su espalda pegada al respaldo con sogas hechas de vibranium, al parecer todas las cuerdas eran de ese material. La silla en sí, de un material parecido al metal. Tal parece, se dijo para sí mismo, que su atacante no iba a correr riesgos.

Observo con duda en su alma y su corazón, pero su miraba solo reflejaba resolución. Debía salir de ahí a como diera lugar ya que el hombre frente a él no era quien el peliblanco llego a conocer y amar. Aquel hombre que le dio un hogar, que le ofreció su amistad de manera desinteresada y con el cual compartió alegrías, aventuras, altibajos, guerras y un amor tan grande que solo al final de su vida como Capitán América se atrevió a confesarle.

Aquel hombre frente a él, era solo un títere, una paria de lo que Steve conoció como Tony.

Aquel hombre era un asesino. O eso era lo que los rumores decían. A la fecha nadie podía confirmar nada.

“No sé bien como contestar a esa pregunta”, de manera calmada le contesto “después de todo, creo que es la primera vez que nos vemos tu y yo”. Tenía que separar ambas entidades si quería alcanzar al hombre que Steve conoció y amo. Tenía que tener paciencia y en el momento preciso llamar a Tony, el cual era el único que podría sacarlos de esa situación.

Tony abrió mucho los ojos para posteriormente soltar una carcajada. Vaya, Steve seguía siendo Steve, no importaba cuantos años pasaran. “Touché”. Hizo una mueca y pensándolo bien, se inclinó para hacer una reverencia. “Permítame presentarme oh gran Capitán” sonrió socarronamente. “Mi nombre es Superior”, pequeña pausa dramática “Superior Iron Man”. Y con eso dejo que su nuevo traje se envolviera alrededor de su persona.

La carcajada en si solo le provoco un escalofrió, pero ver esa cosa envolver a Tony, eso fue lo que hizo que Steve sintiera terror. Como ninguna que él hubiera visto nunca, esta era el antítesis de todas las armaduras Iron Man que Steve hubiera visto a través de los años que compartió campo de batalla con Tony. De un plateado metálico, azul sin vida pero con un brillo espeluznante aquella cosa parecía viva. ¿La armadura estaba viva?

No pudo evitar preguntar… “¿Esta viva?”

El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír, esta vez de manera sincera. “Eres de los pocos que se han dado cuenta… no me sorprende, después de todo eres tú” le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sus ojos por un momento del azul natural que el ex soldado conocía.

Steve lo vio, ¡ese era el momento! Tony, su Tony lo estaba escuchando. “Tony, amor, sé que me escuchas”, intento hacer un ademan de acercarse al moreno, a pesar de que aquello era imposible, las ataduras estaban bien hechas. “Sé que estás ahí, por favor, desátame, salgamos de aquí, hablemos.” Steve se removió en su lugar. “Hablemos como solíamos hacerlo en los viejos tiempos, ¿sí?” le imploro viéndole de manera suplicante.

Mas sin embargo ya era tarde, aquel hermoso azul natural desapareció para dar paso al azul resplandeciente, a ese azul que de alguna manera brillaba y atraía como los insectos a la luz, para morir. Steve estaba perdido.

“Oh Steve, mi dulce y hermoso Steve”, Tony se acercó para acariciar con su mano derecha la mejilla de Rogers. “Tú no saldrás de aquí mi amor”. Se inclinó para darle un suave beso en los labios. Beso que Steve no rechazo debido al shock de escuchar lo que el genio le acababa de decir.

Un último beso. Tony se estaba despidiendo. Aquello hizo reaccionar a Steve.

_¿No dijiste que me amarías hasta el final de nuestros días?_

“¿Qué acaso no me justaste que me amarías hasta la muerte?” le pregunto con desdén y molestia el que alguna vez se hizo llamar Capitán América. _¿Por qué me haces esto?_ Recordaba con cariño y amargura el momento de su separación definitiva, ambos haciéndose cada vez más viejos y retirándose para descansar después de tantos años en batalla.

_Se habían dado un beso, en el cual se transmitieron todo el amor, pasión y cariño que sentían el uno por el otro. Y después, compartiendo una última mirada, ambos habían tomado caminos separados._

“Claro que jure que te amaría hasta la muerte” le respondió con una calma infinita. Aquello era el final. “Es solo que…” levanto despacio su brazo, apuntando al pecho del hombre el cual Tony llamo su más grande amor. “¿Qué te hizo pensar que hablaba de la mía?” Se regocijo por unos momentos al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amado Steve.

Y después, disparo.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. Me tomo casi todo el día de hoy, desde que leí la cita hasta que la plasme en este escrito que leyeron. 
> 
> Kudos y comentarios son bien recibidos :3
> 
> Gracias!!!!


End file.
